7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Camden
Mary Camden-Rivera is a fictional character from 7th Heaven. Born in 1982, Mary is the oldest daughter of seven children born to Eric and Annie Camden, growing up in fictional Glen Oak, California. Biography Season 1 In the show's freshman season, Mary spent her time trying to become a great basketball player. She practiced with Matt. Later in the first season, Mary's grandparents came for a visit and she learned of her grandmother's battle with leukemia. After her grandmother's death, Mary attended the funeral alongside the rest of the Camden's. After things with her grandfather got better, she continued to practice basketball. Eventually when it was her time for a game she asked her family not to come since she knew they would tell her what to do throught the entire game. However after a member of the team told her than not bringing your family into the game is bad luck she called them and asked them to come. When her aunt Julie came and unintentionally hurt Simon due to being drunk Mary started hating her for what she did and said she wished Julie wasn't part of her family. But soon after she forgave her when she went for help. When Matt was helping Mrs. Binks and didn't want anyone to know about it the family started getting suspicious. Mary found out what he was doing and kept her promise not to tell anyone. As part of an attempt to impress her team she stole a glass from "The Varsity". When her parents found out Matt took the blame and told Mary not to tell them about it. When the owner decides to press charges while in court after the judge starts asking Matt about the stolen glass Mary tells everyone that she is the one who stole it. Just then every kid in school who had stolen something returned it and Mary was let go. In the 2 part season finale, Annie is upset and leaves the church because her dad had brought his new girlfriend Ginger to church. Mary runs after her mom and ends up getting hit by a car driven by a fellow classmate and has an emergency knee surgery. Season 2 During Season 2 Mary continued to play basketball and dates a few guys along the way. MEOW. Family Parents * Eric Camden (father) * Annie Camden (mother) Sibling(s) * Matthew "Matt" Camden (brother) * Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (sister) * Simon Camden (brother) * Ruth "Ruthie" Camden (sister) * David Camden (brother) * Samuel "Sam" Camden (brother) Marital status * Carlos Rivera (married; second time) 2006-present Past marriage(s) * Carlos Rivera (divorced; first time) 2003-2005 Children *Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera (son, with Carlos Rivera; born 2004) *Emma Rivera (with Carlos Rivera; born 2006) *Grace Rivera (with Carlos Rivera; born 2006) Other Relatives * John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather; deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother; deceased) * Julie Camden-Hasting (paternal aunt) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * James Camden (nephew) *Matt & Sarah's son * John Camden II (nephew) *Matt & Sarah's son * Savannah Kinkirk (niece) * Eric Kinkirk (Lucy was pregnant when the series ended) * Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) * Unnamed boy Hastings (paternal cousin) * Sarah Glass-Camden (sister-in-law) * Kevin Kinkirk (brother-in-law) Significant others *Jeff (dated briefly) *Richard (dated briefly; reunited briefly to go to high school dance together) *Jordan (dated secretly after he and Lucy broke up) *Michael Towner (briefly dated) *Robbie Palmer (dated; engaged briefly) *Wilson West (dated; engaged) *Ben Kinkirk (dated) *Carlos Rivera (dated; engaged; married; briefly separated; remarried) *Jeremy (pretended she had a relationship with him) *Jack the pilot (dated) Trivia * Mary as actually kicked out of the house because Eric and Annie could not handle her anymore * Appeared in the least amount of episodes of 5 original Camden children * She and Lucy use to fight. * In the episode Ay Carumba Lucy tackled her. 7TH HAVEN BASKETBALL GANG SLAM BOOK Category:Characters Category:Stubs